Kazami
by MilitaryMaid
Summary: How was Yuuka born and how she was raised makes us understand more why she is the youkai we know today.


**Prologue:**

Both demons (ashura) and gods (deva) run this multiverse. However they both respond to the universe itself which it has three personalities. The protective personality of the multiverse calls itself Vishnu while the creative one is named Brahma and Shiva is the name of the destructive one. Gods are lovers of stability so they follow the lead of Vishnu and the demons follow Shiva because it goes more with their idea of mobility in the universe. Any of those two groups should be considered evil because they both are necessary for the universe to work.

Brahma has nobody but his own family because his work can be done by either of those groups; he is the only neutral personality of the multiverse.

 **Sunflower seed.**

There was nervousness on the air, it hasn't even been a year since the marriage and there was already a kid being born. It was an arranged marriage but she seemed like a nice person, she was polite and calm even from a demon, which made things easier for both of them. Vishnu accepted the marriage because it would unite the netherworld from the groom's father and the left strongholds from fallen Ravana's imperium. Prahlada accepted because it was an order from god, and fell in love with his bride Durga from the same reason, however if he knew what the gods were actually planning he would have refused.

Aranyani inherited the ability to control nature from her mother however from her father she got the capability to keep herself calm at all moments. Which became her most dangerous treat, it should be known that the major flaw of demons is that they lose control pretty easily. Every major being Ashura or Deva knew she was someone to be treated with extreme care even if she was Prahlada's daughter, both his grandparents were so stubborn that they both had to be killed by Vishnu himself.

Aranyani learned meditation quicker than any other child, as she said "is just like being a flower, you just think the same thing the world around you thinks". However she was not very fond on learning the preaching from his father. She preferred to escape to the woods for hours and dwell around plants.

Durga wasn't born being religious so she understood her daughter and gave her all the support she could to her own daughter, they talked for hours about wild flora and even created some. Aranjani preferred poisonous plants because that way animals would not eat them, so her first own creation was a little flower that nowadays is known as Lily of the Valley, she did not create that plant with the intent to kill anyone, in her little mind she thought that way those plants would be protected from animals.

Prahlada started to worry she denied religion, because in the same way she was ignoring Vishnu's religion he accepted it against his father's orders. He did not worry about Aranyani going rogue but about himself trying to kill his daughter the same way his father tried to kill him. So he did the best thing he could think of.

Because he was a good devotee his answer was quick, a day after his prayer, a man on a peacock came by their house near the woods, his eyes had the cold stare of a man of the military, he was not wearing the classic uniform of a heavenly soldier, on his chest there were a few badges there to which the only one Prahlada recognized was the signature of Rudra, the man on the bird was a direct descendant of lord Shiva. Prahlada knew this man could not be a demon but he was not certain what were his intentions because one cannot see throught the mind of someone equal to you.

Durga was the one who recognized him, after she welcomed the guest the same way anyone would welcome a close relative she presented the man to Prahlada, it was Kartikeya, first son of Shiva, nicknamed "General of generals". He was there to bring a message. Aranyani's talents were not the same as his father's therefore training her in the same arts he knew would be a mistake, she was to be trained by Kartikeya in the ways of a Rudra since the girl would be more useful as such.

For Aranyani those news brought her mixed feelings, she was already bored of the teachings of his father with his extremist pacifism however she did not want to leave her mother because she knew that going with the Rudras would mean she would not see her mother again in a long time.


End file.
